The Mortal Creatures Series: Beautiful Bones
by B.L Edwards
Summary: When Melisa Rose's High School is attacked, she is sent into a Portal to be saved by the unidentified women who attacked the school, she is sucked into another reality in a town called Gatlin, There she falls for a young man who helps unveil the secrets of her past and her bloodline. Can dark secrets come to life? All in the first installment Beautiful Bones.


**Chapter One**

_**D**_on't leave me here to dieeeeee, Papa! I can't hold this party without!" I plead, being a shadowhunter host for a shadowhunter party, by the angel get me another cocktail. Although I was only 17 years of age, I could use another cocktail. My father only let me drink on holidays. He says it had something to do with his traditions as a child and where he grew up, there where bars for kids. I don't know if he was talking about Idris or whatever. My father's name was Paul, and he was 25 years young. He white, white skin and had scars all over his body, he was built and had a nice shade of brown. It was light but had dark gold in it. Of course I looked nowhere near as good as anyone in my family. Of course the only other people I knew in my family wasn't much to go on for looks. I had gran but that was the end of the family line. Dad says they all died in a great battle lead by a women with the same hair color as me. Which is why he referred to me as Melany all the time… But my real name was Melisa, Melisa Rose! I hear my name being called from the great room. Papa began to speak to me.

"Don't you have a party to attend to?" he asks

"Speaking of attending places, why are you in your gear? And where in the hell are you going with you hair un-slicked back like that? Here hold on." I say, I go to get the hair care products in the bathroom. The bathroom was one of my favorite rooms in the house, and I know that may sound weird. It was a pale pink with gold lettering saying something in Latin, I don't really care what it says it still looks pretty. My father trained me but not as hard as other Shadowhunters, we lived in Boston and the harder trained Angel bloods are trained in New York City. I stand on top of the toilet to be able to grab the hair gel from the inside of the mirror, I say the words that unlock the mirror. The words I must repeat once more because I'm so rusty with Latin. I repeat, "Jactum est ut proiicerent de triae". It opens. I forget what the hell it means, something about casting from a caster. I don't know. Magnus probably made it up, god knows what it means if it's coming from Magnus. Magnus is my uncle, and a thumping good one. Every year on my birthday he puts on a magic show, with fireworks, dancing water witches (don't ask), talking animals, ect. I push all thoughts out of my head and look for the damn hair gel, but instead I find a locket inside of the mirror. It looks peculiar and very old fashioned. I take it out and touch it, I feel a spark but nothing magical happens. Like a firs kiss, another thing I have never had. I find the hair gel, and put the locket around my neck. I then walk back into the dining room where my father is waiting. When I walk back in he is looking into the mirror fixing his belt on his gear. He looks very sad and stressed. I wish I could help but whenever he gets stressed he tunes everybody out. Even our caretaker, Amma. Amma is an amazing, she has very nice dark skin with curly short hair. She often wears ridiculous floral gardening dresses. She used to work with a child who had a child, his name was Ethan or something, but today she wasn't hear. She was never hear since today was Tuesday. And she always left for the whole day. I always try to ask her but she just asks me what I want for breakfast, even when it's two' past nine at night. I then push the useless thoughts out of my head again and proceed to my father, and I take off the lid to the hair gel. And then he stares down at me like I have four boobs or something. I then take a scoop out and he stops me because he says that I have taken something, the locket….. Oh shit, not now when he could kill if he wanted to. He looks at it for a while until his dark mean voice breaks the silence.

"Where did you get this?" he demands.

"I found it in my room!" I say while the words slither out from beneath my teeth. I don't know why he gets so mad over these things, _he_ can look at my stuff and take what _he_ wants but I can't take a look at something that interests me?

"Don't go through my god damn things, by the angel do you know what could have happened if she- he stops talking…

"Who's she? Dad, tell me." I command, no response.

"DAD TELL ME NOWWWW!" I bark, he then slaps me. I doesn't hurt as much as it looks like. But afterwards it burns. I feel shammed and controlled. My least two favorite things.

"Stop calling me DAD! Jactum est ut proiicerent de triae- he stops again. And now I'm confused. So as my natural instinct I threaten him with the usual.

"Slap me again, Dad! And I'll kick your nuts so hard up your throat that your teeth will pierce against the tiny little hairs on what you call a pair of cojones!" I say as I grab his collar. I look him dead in the eyes to only find out that my father has natural gold and green eyes. What the hell? The one on the left is gold, and the one on the right is green. They are flaming with anger. He then slaps me right in the jaw.

"Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch!" He says. I knew shadowhunters sprawled with their kids but damnnnnn. I can't believe he has hit me…. twice. I just began to notice that I am crying. Not the way I usually do with emotion and all, no this time is purely out of sadness and despair…. My father has called me a bitch and has slapped me. His face goes from a smile to a frown in minutes. He looks down at his hands and is in astonishment that he has done this, I can tell. Amma then walks in and I am scared of what is going to happen to Amma now, I hope she doesn't bruise her hand to hard hitting my dad. She drops her bags and asks hats going on…. Just then my father bolts out of the door faster than I have ever seen him run…. But he forget one thing, the reason all this went down. He forget to take the locket away from me…..


End file.
